A Baby's Birthday
by Clueless Blu
Summary: ONE-SHOT in honor of my Fourteenth Birthday! Danny's turning one and can't help, but feel overly joyed! He's got his BIG sister Jazz and his mom and dad. But when an unexpected visitor come, will they take a chance or put it off? Don't know what I mean? Read the story!


**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm offically 14, as of Nov 18, 2014 at 5:59 pm and I feel no different. I'm finally a real teen**

**SO, I decided to make a small one-shot about Danny's first birthday! I don't know why I'm not doing his fourteenth, but maybe when my immediate family members birthdays come up, I'll post significant years. I don't know whatever you guys want.**

**Note : Jazz is fourteen and Danny is just turning 1.**

**Here is it! Hope you like it! **

**Duces, Blu**

* * *

><p><strong><span>~ A Baby's Birthday ~<span>**

It was late in the night and the house was quiet. The only sound pushing through the house was the heater, it was the dead of winter and the temperature decided to drop past twenty degrees. The family was asleep, cuddled in their soft, warm blankets, dreaming of happy things. It only lasted a few hours, before a baby's cry woke 2/3 of the family awake.

Jazz was the oldest child in the family and she was almost twice as smart as her mother and father combined. She had straight A's, since her first grade year and can read five levels above her grade. One time when she was in second grade, she was offered to move up two grades. She declined it, she didn't want to seem like a smartypants to her friends and leave them behind. She was now a freshman in high school and was happy, yet annoyed her parents had a child, when she was in high school, instead when she was a kid.

Maddie shuffled out of her room and made her way to the baby blue door, where Jazz was just about to open the door. "Jazz, you don't have to," she said to her.

The girl lifted her head and cleared her throat. "Nah, Mom, I got this one. You can go back to sleep," she told her and walked into the room. With a slight hesitation, Maddie finally turned around and went back to her room.

The fourteen year old smiled down at her baby brother, as she rocked him back and forth. This little baby was indeed, Daniel, or Danny, Fenton. The youngest, and the last, child of the Fenton house. His big, bright blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight and his short, raven locks curled at the ends and hid his right eye, no matter how many Jazz plays with it, it will always be messy. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and caressed his cheek and swiped his tears away. He fit snug in Jazz's arms. He wasn't a very big baby, like Maddie expected, seeing as he was Jack Fenton's son. But no. He was a mere 5 lbs and 10 oz.

"It's ok, Danny, Jazzy's here for you," she whispered, kissing the top of his head. "I will forever watch, worry and smothered you, even has an when you're married. Or have kids. Or become an old man. I will be your big sister," she reassured him, as though he understood her. Which he did not.

He yawned and curled into her pjs. Closing his eyes, Jazz laid him back in his crib. She was surprised. Most nights he was such a hassle, she had to make a bottle, burp him, and then sing. When that failed, she'd tell him a story, which worked every time.

When his breathing evened, Jazz tiptoed out of the room. "I love you, baby brother," she whispered and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Morning... <em>**

Danny was the most happiest ever and he hardly understood what day it was. It was his birthday. His 1st birthday and he was so giggly and bouncy, Jazz had a hard time keeping up with him. Even Maddie had a hard time. The baby wore black shorts, with a cute little navy blue shirt, saying 'Birthday Boy'.

"Ok, Dannyboy! Time to sing happy birthday," Jack proudly said, picking up his son and placing him in his highchair. The little boy squealed, with happiness.

"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to Danny!

Happy birthday to you!" they sang and Danny stared at his cake with one big candle on it. The cake had a rocket ship with stars on it, saying 'Happy 1st Birthday, Danny'.

After cake, let's just say, Danny needed a bath, new clothes and a nap, before he could open presents. So Maddie washed him and his clothes, Jack dressed him in a green and white onesie, and Jazz made a bottle and put him to sleep. Once they all left and Danny was asleep, they hadn't noticed an unexpected guest arrive in the child's room.

"Ah, so you're the new little Fenton," he spat out and woke him up a little. Danny's curiosity got the best of him and giggled at the guest. "What are you laughing at?" he hissed.

_He certainly has Jack's eyes and hair, but hopefully not his stupidity,_ he thought and picked up the small child. _He's much smaller than I expected. _He smiled, _He's Maddie's son. Not that oaf of a father and 'friend'._

Danny giggled and started eating on his clothed foot. The guest lifted his eyebrow, but continued watching him. His red eyes caught up in the boy's blue eyes. Danny started to get sleepy and his eyes drooped, until they finally closed and he fell limp in the gloved arms. The guest ran a hand through the boy's locks, then set him back in his crib, moments later.

"You will be mine someday, Daniel," he said, as though he was promising him. Then phased out of the room, giving one last look to the peaceful baby.

"See, Mom," Jazz confirmed, as she opened the door and found her baby brother. "He's fine and sleeping. Come on, let's go get you some coffee," she guided her mom back downstairs.

"I just had this bad feeling, Jazz. I just get a little paranoid, you know," she said, wringing her hands. "He's already one. Seems like just yesterday I was in the hospital, screaming in pain," she sighed and smiled.

Jazz smiled, too, and rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic."

* * *

><p><strong>Der it is. Hope you guys liked it, my first one-shot and fabulously made in less than three hours. ^_<strong>

**Hope Everyone had an awesome Tuesday and will have a great Wednesday!**

**Duces Blu**


End file.
